Gwyn
Gwyn is the main protagonist in Disney's 2001 movie, Princess of Thieves. She is the daughter of Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Role in the film After her mother, Maid Marian, dies giving birth to her and her father, Robin Hood, is perpetually away battling in the Crusades, Gwyn has lived much of her life alone in a church under the care of Friar Tuck. As the years pass, she grows up to be a strong-willed young peasant woman with a talent for archery, much like her father. One day, Gwyn is seen learning Latin with her childhood friend and teacher, Froderick, an orphaned Brother growing up to be a Friar, while milking a cow. After she somewhat fails to recite some Latin words, she complains about how her father left to fight alongside King Richard and how King Richard left his greedy brother, Prince John to rule the land in his absence. After Froderick teases her about "souring the cow's milk," she playfully squirts milk at him and they start playing until Froderick realizes they aren't children anymore. Later, Friar Tuck, Robin's old friend and whom Gwyn considers like an uncle, notices Gwyn is somewhat troubled as they are gathering some honey. He asks her if she has any feelings for Froderick but Gwyn states otherwise and that she has to let him win at archery every now and again just to spare him, which makes it difficult for her to think of him as a husband. Friar Tuck says it would please her father but she states that she can't give him pleasure or its opposite that would bring happiness as she complains about the number of her father's visits. When a man informs them that white birds are flying by, they know this means her father has returned after five years of absence; much to Gwyn's happiness and excitement. So, she goes back into her room and prepares herself for her father's upcoming arrival but as the hours pass, she waits until she finds out he hasn't arrived earlier than expected, thus, giving up hope. At night, Froderick comes and tries to comfort her but she simply complains about how sad she is after five years of not seeing him and the promises he makes (and probably never keeps) unlike the sadness Froderick had to endure when he lost his parents he never knew. Just then, Robin reveals himself to his daughter, having arrived with his friend, Will Scarlet and amazed to see how beautiful she has grown; her beauty reminding him of her late mother. Happy to see her father again, she embraces him in her arms as she welcomes him back home. Then, Robin proceeds to greet everyone else including Friar Tuck. The next day, Gwyn hears her father's concern about the dying King Richard's kingdom falling into the hands of Prince John. So, she suggests to go with him, meet, and bring back King Richard's illegitimate son, Prince Philip from France, much to Will's joy, but he refuses as he worries for her safety and about Prince John's spies since he knows what Prince John is capable of doing to his prisoners if she were captured and he promised her mother to keep her out of harm's way. However, this event sparks up an argument between her and her father resulting in Gwyn having to stay home while still being treated like a child; much to her dismay. Will, having heard the whole thing, seems disappointed but Robin simply states that putting Prince Philip on the throne would be dangerous and is no place for a girl either. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Princess of Thieves characters Category:English characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Archers Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers